When It's All Over
by NeonDomino
Summary: Following the announcement of the Muggle-born Registration Commission, Seamus goes to see Dean to say goodbye before Dean goes on the run. This was written for the Gift-Giving-Extravaganza for Autumn Midnights. One-shot.


**This is my first attempt at Seamus and Dean. Any feedback on how I've written the pairing would be very appreciated as I hope to write this pairing again in the future.**

**The first paragraph is part of the book, but I needed to put it into the story.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**This was written for the Gift-Giving-Extravaganza for Autumn Midnights. I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

"_The Ministry of Magic is undertaking a survey of so-called "Muggle-borns," the better to understand how they came to possess magical secrets. Recent research undertaken by the Department of Mysteries reveals that magic can only be passed from person to person when Wizards reproduce. Where no proven Wizarding ancestry exists, therefore, the so-called Muggle-born is likely to have obtained magical power by theft or force. The Ministry is determined to root out such usurpers of magical power, and to this end has issued an invitation to every so-called Muggle-born to present themselves for interview by the newly appointed Muggle-born Registration Commission_"

Seamus looked up from the Daily Prophet. "Mam, take a look at this," he said, handing the Daily Prophet to his mother.

The witch frowned as she read through the article, and finally looked up at her son. "This affects your friend, doesn't it?"

Seamus nodded. "I'll go and see him today to see if he knows about this," Seamus said.

"Seamus, it's best that Dean doesn't go to that Registration Commission," his mother warned. "They are going to find anyone that turns up guilty I suspect. He is safer leaving. His home is the first place anyone will look, so his family can't know that he's going."

Seamus understood. He needed to show this to Dean, he needed to tell Dean that he had to run.

**...oOo...**

Seamus sat in the back of his father's car with a book on his lap. His father's camping equipment was in the boot of the car along with bags of everything he could find that could potentially help Dean.

After some contemplation, the family had decided that Seamus be driven there. They didn't know if the Ministry was watching for apparition around Muggleborn's houses or watching floo networks. Muggle transport seemed the safest option.

The journey was spent fixing his old rucksack with an undetectable extension charm. When the charm was mastered and applied, Seamus' father pulled up into a small wooded area on the way and Seamus began to pack the bag. As he shoved everything inside, he contemplated leaving with Dean. Maybe it would be safer if he went with him too, he could keep his friend safe.

**...oOo...**

They reached the Thomas' house two hours after leaving home and Seamus hoisted the bag onto his back and told his father to meet him back there in an hour.

He knocked on the door, asking Mrs Thomas if he could see Dean. He explained it was urgent and the woman disappeared, and Dean came to the door.

"Are you free for an hour?" Seamus asked.

Dean nodded, he could sense something was up. Seamus never turned up out of the blue before.

"Before anything, put this in your room and hide it," Seamus said.

Dean looked at the bag in curiosity but took it and headed to his room. He shouted to his mum that he was going out for an hour and the pair left and began to walk into town.

**...oOo...**

Seamus sat quietly in McDonalds as Dean read the article for the third time.

"I have to leave, don't I?" Dean finally said.

Seamus nodded. "I'll come with you."

"No," Dean replied, shaking his head. "I'll need you to keep me informed on what is happening in the Wizarding World."

"But how? Owls will be watched."

Dean reached under his t shirt and pulled out the charmed galleon which was hanging on a chain around his neck. "I can choose to send a message to only you on this," he said. "I can't tell my family. They are safer if they don't know where I am."

"Mam said that they won't think of watching muggle communication. I can write letters to your family and send them by muggle post."

Dean nodded. "Or you can phone them. I'll leave you my families phone number, just... let them know I'm safe. Go to Hogwarts and let me know when this comes to an end."

"I will," Seamus said.

"This might be the last time we see each other," Dean muttered.

Seamus glanced around, though the notice-me-not charm made it so no-one looked their way.

"That bag - it'll hold anything you need. Avoid using too much magic, but make sure to set up wards. All of my dad's camping equipment is in there as well as every tin of food that was in our house. I... my savings are in there too."

"Seamus, I can't -" Dean began.

"You can," Seamus insisted. "This won't be the last time we see each other, how else are you going to pay me back?"

Dean grinned at his friend. "Thank you," he said. "Maybe it's a good time to withdraw my savings too, before I go home."

"Remember, if you need me, use the coin and tell me where you are and I will find a way to get to you," Seamus said, as they stood up and started putting the empty wrappers onto the tray.

Dean nodded. "Like those Death Eaters can take me," he said with a forced laugh. "So, bank and back to mine? We don't want to keep your dad waiting."

**...oOo...**

They stood around the corner from Dean's house, counting down the rest of the hour, neither wanting to make the first move to the house. They both knew that it would be a long time before they saw each other.

"So this is goodbye," Dean finally said.

"Until next time," Seamus added.

"Seamus, we have to face the facts that one of us could die -" Dean said, trying to be realistic.

He was silenced by lips pressing against his.

"Now you have to come back," Seamus said, pulling away. "When it's all over, you can punch me for doing that or tell me how stupid I was."

"Why did?" Dean asked, shocked at what had just transpired.

"I've wanted to do that for a very long time and I might never get another chance," Seamus admitted. He pulled his best friend into a quick hug. "I'll see you soon."

Seamus turned the corner and heading towards his father's car that was parked outside of the Thomas house, Dean staring after him.

Dean's fingers drifted to his lips. He had kissed Ginny so many times when they were together, yet that kiss just felt so much more amazing than anything he felt with Ginny or any other girl.

He shook his head to clear it. He had no time to think about that kiss, he had to make a plan to leave that night.

**...oOo...**

Dean fell asleep with Luna's head resting on his lap. The others had been killed already, but for some reason both him and Griphook had been taken to the Malfoy Manor.

He could feel the galleon against his skin, heating up and he glanced at the message. Another one from Seamus that he couldn't answer.

_"Please answer me! I need to know you're safe."_

Dean sighed. He had been sending messages of his safety to Seamus every few days, but being caught and brought to the Malfoy manor meant he had no wand. No wand meant he had no way of letting Seamus and his family know he was safe.

He needed to escape somehow, he couldn't die here. He needed to see Seamus. He needed to see his family. He needed to help end this war.

**...oOo...**

The first thing Dean did when he arrived at Shell cottage was to get a wand and send Seamus a message.

_'I'm safe'_

It was seconds before a reply arrived.

_'Thank Merlin. I thought you were dead.'_

_'Like you said, I can't die. I have to come back so I can punch you.'_

_'Punch me all you like, as long as you're alive!'_

_'Is there a way in?'_

_'The Hog's Head. DO NOT apparate there.'_

_'We'll come when we're able. We're in a safe place, we can't be found here. I've the trio and Luna with me.'_

_'Keep safe. I can't wait to see you again.'_

_'I'll see you soon, Seamus. I've missed you.'_

_'I've missed you too.'_

Dean tucked his coin back into his shirt. He hoped that someone at the castle could find him a wand. He was ready to fight. He just needed to wait until the best time to go to the castle.

**...oOo...**

Dean stepped out of the portrait hole and looked around. The place was full of students.

"Room of requirement," Neville said from behind him, clutching Luna's hand as he led her through the tunnel.

"Dean?" came a shout from the back. Dean looked over to see his best friend at the back of the room and quickly moved towards him.

As he reached his friend, he grabbed Seamus and pulled him close, pushing his lips against his with no intention of pulling away.

He ignored the catcalls and the whistles, all he cared about was the way Seamus' arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly.

When they were finally forced to pull away to catch their breaths, Seamus was grinning. "Thought you were going to punch me," he said.

"It was tempting at first, but I had time to think about it," Dean replied. "I realised how right it all felt... and I knew I had to get back here so I could tell you that."

"It felt right to me too," Seamus replied.

"That's why you've never gone out with any witches?"

"Only been interested in you," Seamus replied.

Dean smiled and shyly pressed his lips against Seamus' again. They were going to make it through this war together, he was certain of it.

* * *

**Review Please :D**

**1608 words**


End file.
